


On the Sunny Side

by littlehuntress



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domesticity, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff on top of more fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Having kids means no more sleeping in on the weekends.





	

Magnus pops one eye open, noticing daylight streaming in through the windows already when it seems he went to bed barely thirty minutes ago. He takes one look at the foot of the bed and sure enough, the sound of small feet that woke him up is Max. His eyes are too bright for such an early hour and Magnus suspects it has a lot to do with the sugary sweetness of the cereal he's artfully shoving in his mouth. His hand gets lost inside the box every once in a while coming up with the bright colorful Froot Loops, circles slipping between his fingers. 

"Da—"

Pressing a finger against his lips Magnus effectively silences his son who looks like he'd like to bounce on the bed and wipe his sticky hands on the comforter. Magnus smiles seeing Alec's face smushed on the pillow, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Daddy is still asleep, we should let him get more rest. Come on love, let's find your brother and have breakfast. Real breakfast."

Max's face breaks into a grin skipping ahead of him, dropping purple, yellow and green rings on his way out. A rainbow trail left in his wake. Magnus hears him call Raphael's name all breathless and excited, asking him what he wants to eat. 

Alec opens his eyes when they're out the room, smile hidden in the pillow listening to his family bustling outside, five more minutes and he'll join them.


End file.
